Saber discernir
by Samanta Black
Summary: Neville no entiende muchas cosas: porqué a sus padres les pasó lo que les pasó, porqué la maldad es tan poderosa en algunas personas. Pero lo único que sabe es que no hacer nada es incluso peor que actuar con maldad.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Saber discernir**

_por Samanta Black._

/

_«Es el tipo de cosas que nunca sabré o llegaré a comprender: de qué son capaces los humanos.» _La ladrona de libros, Markus Zusak

**I.**

Alice siente como si miles de cuchillos ardiendo atravesaran cada poro de su piel. Han pasado ya varios minutos desde que ha dejado de gritar, ya que ni fuerzas para eso le queda. Siente que ni siquiera le queda resistencia para rogar interiormente que pare, que se detenga ese dolor tan insoportable que poco a poco se va llevando su cordura. Ya ni siquiera le queda resistencia para escuchar el llanto de su pequeño Neville ni oír los gritos, tan parecidos a los suyos, que su esposo Frank prolifera a su lado. Solo le quedan fuerzas para dejarse llevar a ese limbo en el que su mente se va sumergiendo poco a poco. Solo le quedan fuerzas para dejar que la locura trate de borrar esos recuerdos que, de una forma u otra, Alice sabe que nunca se irán.

**II.**

Neville no entiende muy bien lo que sucede, nunca lo ha entendido del todo. Sabe que ha vivido con la abuela Augusta desde que tiene memoria, aquella que sus padres parecen haber perdido en algún punto de su vida. Sabe que sus padres están encerrados en San Mungo, aquel blanco hospital al que tanto detesta ir, pero al que siempre su abuela lo lleva.

Pero lo que Neville, con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, no llega a comprender, es la razón por la cual están allí. Neville no entiende porque su mamá no es como las otras mamás, ni porque su papá no es como los otros papás. Neville no sabe porque están atrapados allí y porque no recuerdan quién es él y quién es la abuela.

Algunos dicen que él es un niño sin padres, pero cuando los ve en aquella blanca habitación, mirándolo sin verlo realmente, Neville piensa que, en realidad, Frank y Alice Longbottom son como unos padres sin hijo. Porque aunque no pueda visitarlos más que una vez al mes, Neville los recuerda cada día y cada noche. En cambio, Frank y Alice jamás van a acordarse de él.

Neville no entiende muchas cosas, como el hecho de que la abuela siga insistiendo en ir a ese horrible hospital cada mes o el que los medimagos, con sus túnicas verde lima y sus sonrisas amables, intenten explicarle que Alice y Frank nunca se recuperarán.

Pero la principal cosa que Neville nunca es capaz de comprender, es el hecho de que en el mundo haya personas tan malas como para haberles hecho eso a sus padres. Porque por mucho que la abuela diga que en el mundo hay personas buenas, como sus padres, y malas, como los mortífagos que le hicieron eso, Neville ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar tal grado de maldad.

**III.**

Con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, Neville Longbottom sigue incapaz de creer que haya gente dispuesta a hacerle el daño que los Carrow le hacen a él y a sus amigos cada día.

A lo largo de su vida, Neville ha conocido y experimentado distintos grados de _maldad_: desde un hechizo de piernas pegadas cortesía de Draco Malfoy, hasta los insultos del profesor Snape cada clase de pociones. Pero eso, lo que les toca vivir día a día desde que inició su séptimo año, Neville no tiene palabras para describirlo.

¿Cómo puede haber gente en el mundo capaz de aplicarle un _Cruciatus_ a un niño de once años hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento? ¿Cómo puede haber personas que obligan a otras a hacer atrocidades como torturar a sus propios compañeros? ¿Cómo puede haber personas que se dedican a _cazar _y asesinar a niños, solo porque no tienen la misma ascendencia que ellos?

Neville no lo entiende y sabe que nunca lo hará. Pero eso no le impide que intente combatirlo. Eso no le impide que aliente a otros a hacerlo. Porque Neville sabe, está seguro, que no hacer nada es incluso peor que actuar con maldad. Y porque sabe que la única forma de no dejar que la oscuridad lo arrastre con él, es intentar ser la luz en aquel abismo.

Cada vez que está a punto de emprender una nueva misión contra el reino de terror de los Carrow, Neville se toma unos minutos para observar la vieja fotografía que tiene de sus padres. Esa en la que sonríen como si no hubiera mañana y, de una forma u otra, le hacen saber que todo está bien, que todo estará bien. Esa que le dice que si por alguna razón algo va mal, hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir; cosas como lealtad, justicia, amor, amistad; cosas como luz, cosas como bondad. Cosas como la esperanza que Neville se ha obligado a conservar. Esperanza de que algún día, en algún lugar, la maldad no sea la que gane la batalla que nunca deja de pelear.

Neville no comprende muchas cosas: no entiende porqué a sus padres les pasó lo que les pasó, porqué hay gente capaz de torturar a alguien tan inocente como un niño, porqué la maldad es tan poderosa en algunas personas.

Pero lo único que Neville necesita saber para seguir luchando, es que entre la luz y la oscuridad, solo triunfará la que él decida que lo haga.

* * *

_Y fin._

_Algo cortito para mi segunda participación, pero la frase me inspiró inmediatamente a esto. Neville es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me encantó poder usarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de ir sin beta._

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
